The present invention relates in general to templates and more particularly relates to templates for facilitating the layout of a basketball court.
The present extensive use, of basketball goals is well known. The popularity of such devices has been observed for many years and is increasing. However, in addition to the backboard, and in order to simulate actual playing conditions, it is desirable to provide the markings commonly provided on standard basketball court.
Heretofore, no straightforward way has been known to provide such markings; and, in fact, in most instances the proper sizing, spacing, and location of the various markings on a basketball court are so difficult to reproduce that the vast majority of basketball courts do not have such markings.
However, the markings and the locations of the various zones and lines of a fundamental importance in learning the game properly. Instead, a typical court may have a single mark for a freethrow line and in some instances may have out of bounds and base line markings. Seldom are these are in the proper location or properly spaced in relation to each other.
No prior art arrangement is know which teaches the use of templates for marking basketball courts.
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,862 which teaches a templates for marking the location of football players on a surface for instructional purposes and U.S. Pat. No. 4,573,302 teaches the use of templates in the construction of housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,855,924 teaches a method for utilizing a stencil where index marks are provided for location of the stencil with relation with previously stenciled wording.